Nana
by MissWriteress16
Summary: Mary really should have seen that her brother would check out the bar where she worked...and Chin and Kono found themselves observers of a blossoming relationship. AU Season 3, Malia's alive (though she's not featured in this one shot) and Mary has moved permanently to Hawaii.


**So, recently I've found myself on the Danny/Mary bandwagon but, unfortunately, there seems to be a lack of fanfics about them (I've only found four) so I decided to write some one-shots about them; I'm only doing one-shots because I've got no time to write a full-length story about them. Also, the title means "Observe", and you'll see why I decided to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 (if I did, you bet there would be a romance between Mary and Danny). **

* * *

"Mary, you've got company!"

Mary McGarrett blew a strand of hair out of her face, looking up to see what her co-worker was talking about.

_Oh, you have __**got **__to be kidding me…_

Mary thought, blue eyes wide when she saw the familiar group standing at the entrance to the bar; the badges on their waist made some of the patrons look antsy, glancing around nervously as if expecting a SWAT team to burst in.

"Hey Mare, how are you doing?"

Steve asked as he and his team made his way over, a grin on his face; Mary shot her brother a glare, leaning in to hiss at him.

"_Really?_ You couldn't have left your badges at home before you came here?"

"Mare…"

Mary sighed, crossing her arms under her chest; she had made the decision to stay in Hawaii due to a desire to fix the long ago damaged relationship with her brother.

However, quitting her job as a flight attendant to work in a bar had _not _gone over well with her overprotective brother, he had lectured for hours about the dangerous people in a bar and what they were capable of.

Mary couldn't complain however, the pay was good, she got tipped very well and the hours allowed her to take up painting classes during the day; she was living in a comfortable two-bedroom house on the beach, and she had a wonderful (if not dysfunctional) family.

"So, what can I get you big bro?"

"My usual, please."

Mary nodded, grabbing a bottle of her brother's favorite beer and sliding it over to him; she then moved on to her brother's partner and teammates.

Shortly after she had settled into Hawaii, she had found herself spending more time around the Five-0 taskforce; she and Kono had become best friends, bonding as only girls could, while she and Chin's relationship could be defined as an uncle/niece relationship.

Danny was another story entirely though, outspoken and sarcastic the two of them often teamed up to poke fun at her brother (something that irritated him to no end) and Mary found herself laughing at Danny's vocal criticisms of her brother.

However, she had also seen another side of the detective: the loyal, protective side that would stand by his friends; he was a devoted father to Grace (who Mary thought was adorable) and was very protective of her.

"Hey Mary, you still there?"

Mary snapped out of her musings, shooting the smirking detective a glare; she slid the three other team members their drinks and moved to lean on the bar counter.

"So, did Steve drag you guys here just to check up on me?"

"Pretty much but hey, from what I hear the drinks are good…"

Chin replied, winking at Mary who laughed; she looked up to hear an order, turning around and bending down to get the ingredients.

Danny's eyes wandered to her backside, her blue jeans emphasizing her curves; he felt eyes on him and looked up to meet Chin and Kono's knowing look.

"You know brah, if you keep doing that eventually big brother is going to notice and then we're going to be peeling him off of you."

Chin pointed out with a smirk, causing Danny to shoot him a glare as he quickly tossed back his drink in one gulp.

"Hey, it's not like I'm outright _drooling _over her ok? I'm just admiring her…_womanly _assets."

Danny protested, though he quickly glanced over to make sure Steve wasn't listening in; getting punched by his boss and partner wasn't a life goal for him after all…

Danny wasn't oblivious, he was well aware that Mary McGarrett was an attractive woman, not just in physical appearance but also her personality.

She was sarcastic, often taking shots at her brother (which he so enjoyed watching) and had inherited her brother's stubbornness; however she was gifted when it came to the fine arts, was very kind-hearted (his daughter enjoyed spending time with Aunt Mary), loyal, and outspoken about her thoughts.

"Wow Detective, what has you so spaced out?"

Danny was brought out of his musings, looking up to meet a curious Mary; he grinned boyishly, raising his glass.

"Nothing babe, can I get another one?"

"Don't call me babe _Jersey_."

Mary shot back, taking the glass from his hand with a smirk; she allowed her mind to wander as she made his drink.

While she was aware most women would have considered Steve the most attractive member of Five-0, she found herself a little attracted (ok, a lot attracted) to Danny.

She had no idea why, maybe it was his height (most of her boyfriends had towered over her, making her nervous at times) or the way his hair was styled (combed back looked very good on him) or maybe it was his personality (her past boyfriends had been stuck up or just plain lazy jerks).

"Hey sistah, I saw some of your artwork; have you ever thought of turning that into a business?"

"Ah…well, I don't think anyone would buy it."

Mary admitted as she looked at Chin, who inclined his head, and handed Danny his drink; the blonde detective frowned, taking a sip before looking at Mary.

"Why wouldn't they? People like to buy pretty art to hang in their homes, and your art definitely qualifies."

Mary went pink at the praise, smiling softly as she looked at Danny.

"Thanks for the compliment Danny."

"No problem Mare, it's the truth."

Danny replied, winking at the youngest McGarrett who laughed; the group continued to chatter, with Chin eyeing Danny and Mary's interactions.

_Oh, I'm looking forward to seeing how this plays out…_

Chin thought with a smirk, tossing back his drink as he leaned forward to join in the conversation.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking this will be a series of individual one-shots revolving around the developing relationship between Mary and Danny; as for a timeline, I'm thinking it will be season 3 but Malia never died (because I'm already moving away from canon, so why not?)**

**Please review, and leave me a suggestions if you want me to write a particular scenario with these two.**


End file.
